Beast Boy and Raven Moments
by TakeonMe-Mow
Summary: A collection of drabbles I wrote that are going to be about. I only have one up, but more shall come!
1. Piano

A/N Hey guys, gals and undecided. Recently I've been wanting to write more BBRae. I'm not really that good at fluff, dialogue, and details yet, but I'm still trying to get my style figured out. So all my Teen Titans drabbles will be going on this story from now on. Also, ignore my crappy humor, I'm trying

Disclaimer: Seriously? I'm on a fanfiction website. If I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't be here and there would be 10 seasons.

* * *

The keys on the piano were pressed mercilessly against his fingertips. The notes echoed loudly around the common room. My grip on my book tightened. Another slam on the keyboard. My eye twitched. He grunted in frustration and picked up the tempo. The vein on my forehead became visible.

"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth. Beast Boy looked up.

"Practicing,"

"Why? You don't even play piano,"

He shrugged. "So?"

I sighed, trying to channel my anger. "Why are you learning piano?"

"Well, somebody thinks I'm immature and don't do anything that doesn't 'rot my brain'"

I raised an eyebrow. "So this is all to prove those statements true?"  
He responded by turning up the volume and banging on the keys. "Stop, unless you want to end up in the bay," He met my glare with a scowl.

"Why do ya have to be so mean, Rae?"

I ignored him. "It's Raven," He pushed the keyboard off of his lap angrily and squatted with his hands in his deep green hair and balancing on his toes.

"This is what I'm talking about! I just try to be nice and bam! Out the window! I'm not trying to be annoying!" He yelled, suppressing the anger and hurt I could sense coursing through his veins. I stared at him in disbelief. _Beast Boy never loses control like this._

"Why the heck do you hate me! I'm being nice, something you don't know how to do. I get that something in the tower might blow up if you hug someone but that doesn't mean you have to push away anyone trying to be your friend. Why do you even hang out around me if you know I'll annoy you? We have the entire tower, I'm sure you can find a place to read your nasty old book," He spat getting up.

"I don't hate you," I said quietly. I thought he didn't hear me until his rigid body went slack.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"I don't hate you," I repeated, void of emotion.

He looked shocked. "Really?"  
I nodded stiffly. He broke into a wide grin that quickly turns to confusion.

"Then why do you act like it?" I shut my eyes in frustration. _Azar, I hate emotions._ The prophesy swam through my brain briefly.

"I just don't like getting attached to people," I said quickly, avoiding the fact that I was destined to destroy the world.

"But what about the others? You're pretty nice to them,"

I rubbed my temples. "They're not that easy to get attached to. I don't have to worry about them getting too close,

He stood in thought for a few moments before breaking into a childlike grin.

"So what you're saying is, it's easier to like me instead of them," I nodded again. He held his arms open.

"What?"

"C'mon Raven," I frowned.

"I am not hugging you,"

"A high five?"

"No," He morphed into a green puppy and stared at me.

"Fine," I held up my hand and he slapped it.

"Alright!" He exclaimed before retrieving the piano and making more horrible noises. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot._


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**I kinda felt bad for not updating Girl on Fire, so here is this! I wrote this while listening to Do I Wanna Know on loop. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or 'Do I Wanna Know?' By the Arctic Monkeys.**

He stood outside her door, shuffling his feet. _Why am I even here? _He wondered. _She wont even be up_. He sighed and slid down to the floor, his back resting on her door. Small murmurs came through the door. Curious, he pressed his ear to it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos," He smiled to himself, content with just listening through the door. His smile disappeared when he remembered why he came here in the middle of the night. _Do I even have to tell her? I'm fine just being around her, why do I need anything more? I mean, am I just being greedy?_ Somehow he knew the answer was no, yet he remained pressed against the door. He allowed himself to enjoy her relaxing mantra for a minute. A doubt arrived in his mind. _Does she even feel the same way? What makes me think I'd be worth her time, I'm green. Do I wanna know? _He shook his head, clearing it of the negative thoughts. _I'm gonna tell her. _He decided, standing up and poising himself to knock. The door swished open, revealing an amused empath. His newfound confidence went out the window.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked nervously.

"Your emotions are about as quiet as you are,"She said blankly. He opened his mouth to explain himself but faltered, finding himself lost in her eyes. An eyebrow raised above one of the violet orbs. "May I help you?"

"Uh, I just. I'll just be going," He stammered, plastering a fake smile on his face, ready to make a quick retreat.

"Gar, what's wrong?" She asked. His heart jumped as she said his nickname.

"N-nothing! Just taking a walk,"

"At three in the morning?"

"Look who's getting intrusive,"

"Look who's getting defensive," He stared at the floor miserably. "Come in," She said, stepping aside. He looked up, amazed that she was inviting him in her room. He stepped in her room cautiously, avoiding the mirror that was face down on her dresser. He jumped when the door shut. She sat down on her bed looking at him expectantly. Knowing his limits, he sat down on the floor. She rolled her eyes. "How come you were meditating?" He asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "My emotions have been erratic lately," He wondered what 'erratic' meant, not realizing that they had moved into an uneasy silence.

"So what's wrong?"

He scratched his neck nervously. _I didn't plan this far ahead_. "Uh, puberty stuff," He blurted out without thinking. It wasn't a complete lie.

"And how do you think I can help you with that?"

"It's just the things that come with it," he replied vaguely.

"Like?"

"Feelings,"

"What kind of feelings?" She asked.

"Really good ones,"

"And why is this a problem?"

"Because they're for someone," He could have sworn he saw something flicker in her stoic expression. He realized that she was waiting for him to elaborate. "I just don't know how to tell her,"

She nodded in understanding. "What's she like? Maybe that'll help,"

"Well, she's gorgeous. She's really quiet and smart,"

She appeared to be deep in thought. "I would just tell her, privately," He nodded, looking down. "Do you mind me asking who she is?" He opened his mouth to lie but paused when he saw her eyes again. They were a beautiful purple and seemed like they were staring right through him. He couldn't lie to eyes like those.

"You," He said without a second thought. Her eyes opened in surprise, a wild blush painting her pale cheeks. She said nothing for a good ten seconds, but each passing moment was like a heartbreaking eternity for him. Finally she spoke.

"Gar," _Do I wanna know? _She stood up as well as him, thinking he had to leave. Instead of heading towards the door, she enveloped him in a warm hug, despite her cool skin. Nothing like the Tamaranean they shared the tower with. Still holding on to him, she looked up at him with a soft smile. Realizing what she meant, a large grin took up most of his face.

"Thanks Rae," He smiled.

"It's Raven,


End file.
